<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grounded by builtfromthesamedirtblock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119295">grounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/builtfromthesamedirtblock/pseuds/builtfromthesamedirtblock'>builtfromthesamedirtblock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, Feelings, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Hugs, Kinoko Kingdom on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not too much, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Study, Reminiscing, Sapnap my beloved, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and touch deprived, kinoko kingdom my beloved, me and who - Freeform, no beta we die like puss boy, or like very beginnings of slash, rip to a real one, teeny bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/builtfromthesamedirtblock/pseuds/builtfromthesamedirtblock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap finds karl sleeping on the floor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what is UP, ao3 how r we today<br/>q lore has me experiencing so many thoughts i am literally going to combust im so excited let's fkn GO as someone who's watched q for upwards of 2 yrs? i am so stoked for this he's killing it<br/>used the phrase "they're besties ur honor..." in actual class notes today i absolutely hate it here<br/>also if my irls catch me streaming ycgma on repeat good bc they suck and it's good for quiet walks home among other things would recommend<br/>reminder that this is a work of fiction and nothing else! don't repost or send to ccs! if this makes any mentioned ccs uncomfy it will be deleted!<br/>if u enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos/comments! i know every ao3 author says this but the comments honestly make my day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it's almost entirely silent in the room. </p><p>sapnap's not exactly sure what the series of events leading up to karl laying on his back on the floor in the dark was - he'd murmured something about a migraine when he'd entered - but he laid right down with him nonetheless. he picks a spot on the carpeted floor a couple feet away, positioned so that the only stripe of light in the room from the slightly adjacent door highlighted his face.</p><p>it's a true moment of solitude and peace that he doesn't get to see all that often anymore, between all of the work being put into the construction of kinoko kingdom and all of the fighting before that. he basks in the absolute silence, only slightly broken by karl's shallow breathing from across the room. sapnap leans up and sure enough, the other man is asleep. <em>good</em>, he thinks with a quiet chuckle, <em>he deserves it</em>.</p><p>both of them know karl's been overworking himself lately. sapnap's mind flashes to one night earlier this week when he'd stumbled upon the other man in his library, seemingly having passed out mid-sentence while writing in one of his books. he remembers standing in the doorway, unsure if he should go in, before shoving down his reservations and moving to scoop up the other man in his arms. he left the book on the ground, straining not to give into his own curiosity and read what had been written on its pages, and carried him to his bed. he'd wanted to stay there with him after setting him down -<em> lightly ruffle his hair, squeeze his ink-stained hand, kiss him on the forehead...</em></p><p>karl lets out a sigh, breaking sapnap's train of thought. "c'mere..." karl mumbles, dragging out the 'e' in his tiredness. sapnap leans up, eyes widened and scanning the other's man's droopy eyelids and slightly flushed cheeks. he can only blink in response.</p><p>"c'mere," karl repeats, a bit of firmness surfacing this time around. sapnap obliges, because who is he to say no to karl? karl had been the one to bring him here, to ask him to leave the area he'd essentially lived in his whole life to escape the wars and the reminders of the person who he'd once considered a friend, but now felt like a distant enemy. at this point, if given the chance, he'd probably do just about anything if karl were to say the words. the oak floorboards creak as he shuffles over to karl's side, hesitantly laying back down a few inches away to give him however much space he might want. that amount is none, he finds, as karl huffs, rolls onto his side so he's facing sapnap, and presses himself against his chest, arms snaking around his side.</p><p>sapnap feels himself tense, but he lets himself relax. this is karl after all. karl, who mumbles something about how comfortable he is now into his chest. karl, who nuzzles his head into the nook of his neck. karl, who, he's realized, makes him feel <em>safe</em>, safer than he'd ever felt. sapnap hopes he makes karl feel that way too. something about the way his breaths even out with his own tells him he does.</p><p>and when he presses a kiss into his unruly brown hair and feels him smile against his chest in return? he knows they'll make it through anything that comes their way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>